Traditional archery bows (e.g., longbows and recurve bows) typically include a pair of oppositely extending limbs connected to a handle or riser. The handle riser may be integral with the limbs or a separate, disconnectable structure. The bowstring is attached directly to distal ends of the limbs. When the archer draws the bowstring, the limbs store energy to propel an arrow upon release of the bowstring. The greater portion of the stored energy goes into the launching of the arrow and most of the remainder finds its way back into the bow with the excess resulting in noise or is simply lost in the transfer process. Some of the energy that goes back into the bow returns the bow to its original undrawn state, but much of the energy goes into excessive movement of various bow components resulting in bow hand shock and system vibrations.
A number of devices and accessories have been developed that assist in dissipating shock and vibration in traditional archery bows, thereby eliminating some of the adverse consequences of such shock and vibration. Such devices and accessories are typically mounted directly to the riser portion of the bow.